


Zuko on his own

by Nerroth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerroth/pseuds/Nerroth
Summary: Zuko is leaving his uncle behind and thinking about the choices he made





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Work, so i'd be happy to know what u think about it. Hope it isn't too bad :)

Prince Zuko was wandering about in the forest. He just left his uncle Iroh and was still unsure whether he did the right thing by leaving him. They spent the last few years together looking for the Avatar, trying to re-establish Zukos honour. Zuko knew he was too obsessed with it, and even if he could find and seize the Avatar, it was very unsure if his father accepted him as his son again. He tried to admire the beauty of the forest, the birds and the shy deer looking at him in between of two small trees. He couldn’t help but to imagine the Avatar lurking right behind this very deer, trying to mock him. Screaming he shot a fireball at the deer, who just managed to get out of its way. Realising what he just did, Zuko wasn’t able anymore to hold back his tears. Why wouldn’t the Avatar let him in peace, why did his uncle have to be the whinny, useless old man and not the once so strong Firebender? If he now started to see the Avatar even behind a deer, it was about time that he took a break from hunting him. Although this meant that he wouldn’t be able to go home for that much longer. Zuko sighed, his uncle sure would be proud of him if he chose to do that. Suddenly he stopped, and straitened up and shouted: “I should be damned if I ever give up hunting the Avatar, I will bring him to my father in chains and I will be the next Firelord, and all who laughed at me in my banishment shall fear for their lives.”. It sure was the right decision to abandon his uncle, he was only wasting his time anyway.


End file.
